


twittterpated

by RaeRae639



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae639/pseuds/RaeRae639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumpelstiltskin find a fawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twittterpated

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Bambi.

It had snowed again last night, covering everything in a fresh blanked of white.   
Belle loved the snow. Curling up with a good book next to the fire was one of her favorite things to do in the winter.  
Another favorite thing was taking a walk in the snow.

Looking out the window, Belle wanted to take a walk now and get a closer look at what the gardens looked like covered in snow.   
She looked over at Rumpelstiltskin, who was at his spinning wheel. It seemed like that was the only thing he had been doing for the last few days. Belle wondered what was on his mind, since he was not talking all that much to her. 

Belle looked back outside at the winter wonderland.  
“May I go outside today?” she finally asked Rumpelstiltskin. 

Rumpelstiltskin stopped his wheel and looked over at his housekeeper. “Why would you want to go outside? It's cold out,” he told her, looking back at his wheel and starting it again.  
“Yes, I know, but everything looks so beautiful; I would like to take a walk and enjoy it.” 

“Then enjoy it from the window. I don't want my housekeeper getting sick.”

Belle placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him. “It's not the same,” she argued. “Why don't you join me? We've been inside for so long, we both could use some fresh air.”

Rumpelstiltskin stood up from his stool and stood in front of her, mirroring her stance.  
“Is it your plan,” he pointed one of his long fingers in her face, “to make the Dark One sick?”

Belle let out a giggle. “Yes, that's my plan. You got me.” She held up both of her hands. “I planned to make the Dark One sick, then spoon feed him some soup and give him gross medicine.” 

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at her. “I don't see anything funny.” 

“Come on,” Belle pleaded. “Let's get our cloaks on. We'll have fun.” She batted her eye-lashes at him. Rumpelstiltskin knees felt like jelly whenever Belle did that.  
Flicking his wrist, he dressed Belle in a lovely pink winter dress with a matching furred cloak and lovely black boots.

She lifted the skirt, looking at the dress. “Oh Rumpel, it's lovely!”  
   
He held his arm out for her to take. “Shall we?”   
Blushing, Belle linked her arm with his.

0O0o0o0o

The two of them strolled along where the roses would grow in the summer. 

“I can't wait to see the roses. I love the red ones,” Belle told Rumpelstiltskin, who smiled down at her. He would make sure the red roses grew big for her.

“Over here are my trees. Each of them grows a different type of fruit. Some, I am sure, you have never even heard of, let alone had,” Rumpelstiltskin mentioned as he walked her over to the trees.  
“We only had a few types of fruit at my father's castle. I can't wait to try them. Did you get the trees from your deal making?” Belle asked him, staying close to him for warmth.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head. “Yes, long ago; when I first got this castle.”   
He noticed how cold Belle was beginning to look. Her nose and cheeks where red and her teeth where starting to clatter.   
He placed his arm on her lower back and began to lead her back to the castle. “Come, let’s us go back inside and get a warm.”  
“Yes, a warm drink sounds great.” Belle laid her head on his arm, making his heart skip a beat.

As they walked back, Belle noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye.  
“What in the world?” Belle exclaimed, leaving Rumpelstiltskin's side to investigate whatever it was. 

She bent down near the bush where she saw the movement and let out a small gasp. Hidden under a small, snow covered bush was a little fawn. The fawn looked up at Belle with big, sad, brown eyes, shivering. 

“Poor little guy.” Belle looked over at Rumpelstiltskin.  
“Don't touch it. I'm sure his mother will show up soon,” he warned Belle. “You don't want him to smell like human. His mother would not like that.”

Belle nodded her head. “You’re right. But he’s so cold. Is there any way you could warm him up a little?”She looked up at Rumpelstiltskin, fluttering her blue eyes, hoping he could help the little fawn.  
“His mother will not be much longer. She must be out getting some food and wanted him to stay safe.” He reached down to help Belle stand up.  
“Yes, I'm sure you are right.” Belle looked behind at the fawn as she let Rumpelstiltskin lead her back to the castle. She still felt bad for leaving the small animal behind in the cold. 

The fawn slowly stood up from the snow and began to follow their footsteps.  
“Oh Rumpel!” Belle yelped, stopping. “The fawn is following us. What if something happen to his mother and he has no place to go. Please, can we take him in?” 

The fawn now stood next to Belle with his head in her cloak, warming itself.  
“It's a wild animal. I don't want him in my castle, messing it up.”   
“Please, Rumpel,” Belle pleaded.  
Again his knees felt like jelly. He knew there was no way of talking her out of taking the fawn inside. 

“Very well.”   
He felt defeated, but seeing the smile across Belle face made him feel giggly inside, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.  
Gently, Rumpelstiltskin bent down and picked up the fawn. “Let's get him in near the fire. He feels like an ice block.”

0o0o0o0o0o

Rumpelstiltskin had given Belle a bottle to fill up with goat milk.  
As she heated up the goat's milk, she made hot coco for herself and Rumpelstiltskin.

When she had the tray ready, she headed to the main room, where they had placed the baby fawn. Rumpelstiltskin was sitting crossed legged on the floor near the fire, with the fawn curled up in his lap. 

Belle smiled as she placed the tray down on the floor next to them and then sat down.   
“I made hot cocoa to warm us up,” she whispered to him, not wanting to wake the fawn.  
“Thank you, Belle,” he whispered back, not looking up from the small animal sleeping on his legs. 

“You should feed him, since you will care for him.” Gently, Rumpelstiltskin moved the little fawn to Belle's lap then handed her the bottle of milk. 

Smelling the nutritious liquid, the fawn lifted his head and hungrily began to drink from the bottle. Belle yelped in surprise and smiled. “He is very hungry.”  
Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “It may have been a few hours since he last had anything to eat.” He took his hot cocoa. “I shall return soon, there something I need.”

Belle nodded her head, too busy feeding the little fawn to reply.

Rumpelstiltskin headed to his tower. He knew what he needed: the Dream Catcher that he had come across a while back. He kept it safe in his tower, near the window. He had never had the need to use it until now, to see what had happen to the fawn’s mother.

The fawn was again asleep in Belle's lap as Rumpelstiltskin re-entered the room. Belle ran her hand over his back as she read.

“Did he get his fill?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, standing next to Belle.   
Belle jumped a little from the sound of his voice. She was so deep in her book that she did not even hear him walk up to her.  
“Yes, he did. He is taking a nap and getting warm.” She looked at the fawn very loving. 

“I'm going to have to wake him. I want to see something.”

Belle looked a little worried. “What do you need to see?” 

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. “Nothing to worry about, sweetheart.” He held out the dream catcher. “I just want to see what happened to his mother. Maybe we could find her and return her baby.” 

Belle frowned. She loved the fawn so much already, but knew it was right to find his mother. She must be worried. Any mother would be.

She took the fawn off her lap and set him near her as Rumpelstiltskin waved the dream catcher over the animal’s back.   
“This will show us his last memory of his mother.”

Belle stood and watched as the dream catcher lit up. It showed them the young fawn and his mother grazing on a small patch of grass. The mother sensed something and ordered the fawn to run. The two of them sprinted away, the fawn in front of his mother.

Belle coved her mouth, tears filling her eyes, fearing the worst. 

The fawn stopped and looked back for his mother. She was nowhere to be seen. He began to look for her as snow started to fall.  
   
“Please Rumpelstiltskin, I can guess what happen to her. I don't want to see any more.” Belle shut her eyes as tears fell down.

Rumpelstiltskin sat the dream catcher down, not knowing what to say. The poor little fawn had lost his mother to a hunter. 

Belle was holding back her tears as best as she could. “We can't let him back out in the cold. He won't make it.”   
“He belongs out in the frost with his own kind. Deer are not pets.” 

“Just until spring, then we can let him back into the frost.” Belle pleaded.  
Rumpelstiltskin darted his eyes between Belle and the fawn. 

Belle placed her hands on his arm. “Rumpel, he won’t survive,” she said in a soft voice. 

“Very well. But he needs to learn not to depend on you, so when you let him go in the spring, he can survive on his own.”  
“Thank you so much. Don't worry, I promise you he will not always depend on me. I have a book on deer so I know how to take care of him.”

Belle had the biggest smile across her face as she jumped up and put her arms around his neck. He was taken aback by her embrace; she had only hugged him one other time.  
He stood there, unsure of what to do with his hands. She was so close; her breasts were pushing into his chest; it was hard to breathe. 

He let out a sigh of both relief and disappointment when she took a step back. “Just make sure you still clean my castle and don't let him eat any of the furniture,” he ordered.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Late that night, Rumpelstiltskin stopped spinning and began to stretch his back. Belle had stopped reading long ago and was now asleep in her chair next to the fire, the fawn asleep on a big pillow on the floor next to her.

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to her and removed the book that had fallen on her chest when she fell asleep. He then took a blanket and covered her. Without thinking, he tenderly brushed her hair back out of her face.  
Belle was lovely, Rumpelstiltskin thought as he looked down at her lips and thought of how they would feel against his own. 

Hesitantly, he bent his head closer to them, but he quickly drew back as Belle let out a small moaning sound and moved her head the other way. Slowly he stepped back, not wanting to wake her. 

The fawn had awoken and was now looking at Rumpelstiltskin with his big brown eyes. He avoided looking at the fawn, feeling shame for what he was about to do.

 

The next day when Belle woke up, the fawn was not on his pillow. She quickly stood up, looking around the room for the fawn.

She heard Rumpelstiltskin spinning at his wheel and made her way over to him. She was a little scared, thinking that Rumpelstiltskin must have returned the fawn back to the frost while she slept. But then she paused, the fawn was standing near Rumpelstiltskin, eating some straw. 

“Oh, thank heaven,” Belle breathed out, placing her hand over her quickly beating heart. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked over at her with a coy smile. “Worried about something?” 

“No, not at all,” she lied. “You fed him.” She gazed at the little fawn as he happily ate.  
“Yes, I did. But it’s not best for him to always eat straw. Might not be a bad idea to go out after we eat to find him some food.”

“Yes, I’ll do that. I should make a list of what to feed him.” 

“Good, I don't want all my straw wasted on him.” 

Belle giggled. “Don't worry Bambi, won't eat all of your straw.”

“Bambi?” Rumpelstiltskin furrowed his brow.  
“Yes, I named him. Don't you like it? We can't keep calling him ‘it’ or ‘him’.”

“Sounds like a girl’s name.” 

“I've read a book on names, and Bambi can be use as both a girl’s name and boy's name. It means child and he is like a small child to us since we need to take care of him.”

Rumpelstiltskin's muscles twitched as Belle said that.  
“I'll go make us something to eat,” Belle said as she turned to leave the room to make a nice meal for them.

OoOoOoO

Belle walked among the grounds with a basket hanging from her arm and Bambi not that far behind her. 

The basket was already filling up with a few nuts Belle had found on the ground and leaves. 

“This should last us a few days. I found some carrots in the kitchen for you as well.”

Bambi was not listening; he was too busy frolicking in the snow. Belle giggled as he fell face-first in a snow pile. 

She then sat down her basket to play in the snow with Bambi.  
Rumpelstiltskin was watching Belle and the young fawn from his tower window. She seemed to be a bit happier with the fawn around. He had made her smile and laugh before Bambi, but seeing her with the fawn, made him feel a little jealous.

Belle spotted Rumpelstiltskin up in the window and waved to him. He rolled his eyes. She was such a silly girl. He turned and walked away; he had work to do. 

Bang!

 

Something hit his window. A small bird, maybe? No, it was snow. 

Rumpelstiltskin opened his window and looked down, angry at his housekeeper.

“What on earth, do you think you are doing?” he scolded. 

Belle was too busy giggling like a little girl. “I can't believe I hit your window!” she yelled up to him. He didn’t see anything funny about it as he sneered down at her. “Why don't you come outside and play with us? It's a lovely day out,” she continued. 

“We were in the snow yesterday. Why would I want to go back out? Besides, unlike some people, I have work to do, sweetheart.” 

“Please, Rumpel,” She begged with her eyes.

Again, Rumpelstiltskin felt like jelly. Why must she use her lovely eyes to get her way with him? She has to know how much it affects him.  
Grumbling to himself, he shut his window and made his way down to Belle and Bambi.

He hid his little smile as he put on his red cloak before he went out in the snow. 

The garden was empty. Belle was nowhere to be seen. 

“Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin yelled out.

Silence. 

He walked over to where he had seen Belle. Maybe he could fallow her footsteps and see where she had gone. 

Smart girl, she had covered her tracks.  
“Belle.”   
He looked around. He could not see her or Bambi. 

“That no good hous–”

Smack! 

A snowball hit him in the check.  
Belle stood with her mouth hanging opening. “Rumpel, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hit you in the face.” 

“It's not nice to throw snow balls, sweetheart.” Rumpelstiltskin said as he bent down and scooped up some snow, then packing it in a ball. He looked over at Belle and smirked.  
“What are you planning with that?” Belle asked worriedly as she started to back up. 

“The same as you did to me, sweetheart.” He threw the snow ball as Belle yelled and took off running. But she was not fast enough. The snow ball hit her back and making her fall in the snow with a giggle.  
“Oh this is war!” Belle yelled over to Rumpelstiltskin as she picked herself up, with a snow ball already in her hand.

She tossed the ball at Rumpelstiltskin, hitting him in the side. 

The two of them chased each other with snowballs as Bambi jumped in between the two of them. 

Rumpelstiltskin had rolled a big snow ball, bigger than his head. Once he lifted it over his head, he went after Belle, who hid behind a tree. What he didn’t count on was for the little fawn to jump out in front of him. 

Rumpelstiltskin tripped over Bambi, falling down, and the snow ball meant for Belle landed on his head.  
Belle hung on to the tree trunk as she began to laugh out loud.  
“You look so silly, sitting down in the snow like that.”

“Damn little fawn,” Rumpelstiltskin ground out. 

“He didn’t mean too, you know that. He was just playing with us.” 

“He got in my way!” Rumpelstiltskin snapped as he stood up brushing the snow off his cloak.

What he didn’t see was Belle holding another snow ball. When Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t looking, she threw it, hitting the side of his head.  
“Oh now that's it!” he called out as she chased after Belle. 

She took off running, leaving Bambi alone near the tree watching the two. She tried to looked for a place to hide, but could not find one. She stopped running to catch her breath before taking off again.

“Silly girl, hitting me in the face with a snow ball.” Rumpelstiltskin appeared in-front of her.  
Belle jumped back in surprise, causing her to lose footing and fall back. She reached out, taking a hold of Rumpelstiltskin cloak to stop her fall, but instead ended up taking him with her. He landed roughly on top of her. Their faces where so close together that he could feel her warm breath on his skin.   
He should remove himself from on top of her; he shouldn’t be this close to her. But he didn’t move and Belle wasn’t pushing him off.

Belle blushed and looked up at him. Gently, she reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his face. “There, that is a little better,” she smiled.  
Her tender touch and intense gaze caused something in him to snap. Hesitantly, he bent his head and brushed his lips against her jaw. She sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, which he took as a sign of approval.   
With a new determination, he began kissing his way down her neck more forcefully. 

She reached up and pulled him closer. “Rumpel…” she sighed.   
He brought a hand up to caress her cheek. His lips were hovering just millimeters above hers. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins, heading in dangerous directions. 

He lost all rational thought and focused completely on the beauty beneath him: her flushed cheeks, her hair splayed out around her, her arms firmly around him, her wet nose nudging his leg. 

Wait.

Her wet nose nudging his leg?!

Rumpelstiltskin abruptly stood and saw Bambi standing where his legs had been, looking up at him with big eyes and wanting to play.   
He reached down and helped Belle up.

“Forgive me Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin began. “I'm not sure what came over me.” He began walking away, leaving Belle and Bambi alone. “Don't stay out too much longer. I don't want you getting sick for being out in this damn cold.” 

Belle was only half listening to him. She could still felt his lips on her skin. She brought her hand up and touched the spot where his mouth had been.   
Once Rumpelstiltskin was gone, Belle looked down at Bambi. “I'm sure you are hungry. Let’s head on in and feed you.”

Belle walked to where she had left the basket and then headed back inside. 

 

0O0o0o0o0o

It had been two days since that day out in the snow and Rumpelstiltskin had stayed away from Belle as best as he could.  
Belle missed him, but she had Bambi to keep her company. As she cleaned, the young fawn would follow her around. She loved having him around, but she knew that soon she would have to let him go. 

Belle was busy making the afternoon tea as Bambi ate some grass nearby out of a bowl.

 “You'll be going out soon to get your own food. I can't always be going to get it for you. You need to learn,” Belle told Bambi sadly as she got the tray ready to go take to Rumpelstiltskin.

Bambi looked up at her with his mouth full of grass.

“I better go get this to Rumpelstiltskin. Maybe he’ll drink the tea with me today. I do miss talking with him.” Belle sighed, missing him. “But I have you to talk too. What would I do without you Bambi?” she smiled at the fawn as he took another mouthful of grass. 

Belle made her way to Rumpelstiltskin’s work room, where he had locked himself in it seemed. 

Belle knocked on the door, before pushing it open. Rumpelstiltskin knew she would be coming with his tea, but she always knocked to let him know she had arrived. 

“Your tea is ready,” Belle told him as she sat the tray down on a small table and poured two cups.  
Rumpelstiltskin did not look up from what he was working on as Belle set his chipped cup next to him.   
“I thought we could take tea together, like we use too,” Belle offered as she took her cup.

Rumpelstiltskin still didn’t look up at her nor did he take a drink of his tea. 

“Why are you acting like this?” Belle argued. “Every since that day in the snow, you’ve been avoiding me. Did I do something to upset you?”

Now Rumpelstiltskin looked up at her, dumbfounded. “No, you did nothing to upset me, sweetheart.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” 

“I have my reasons.” 

“Is it because you kissed me?” she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin looked away, not wanting to answer her. 

“Rumple, you did nothing wrong. I… I enjoyed it very much.” Belle said in a soft voice, as she reached out and placed her hand over his. 

Rumpelstiltskin pulled his hand back as if she had burned him. “It will never happen again. Now why don't you get some cleaning done? The halls are looking a little dirty.”

“Very well then.” Belle picked up her tea cup, upset with Rumpelstiltskin. “After all, I am just your housekeeper and nothing more.” 

Two more days passed. It was late at night, and Rumpelstiltskin entered the main room to do some spinning. He had hoped Belle would already be in her room for the night; he was not sure he could stand being near her. Since he had kissed her, his passion for her had grown. It was getting harder and harder to keep his distance. He felt bad for hurting her and wished to make it up to her, but how could he when all he wanted to do was hold her?

As he walked into the room, he noticed Bambi asleep near the fire and Belle in her chair reading. Bambi sensed Rumpelstiltskin enter, and lifted up his head.   
It's been a few days since Rumpelstiltskin had seen the fawn. He noted that Bambi had not started to grow his antlers yet.  
Belle still had not looked up from her book. Rumpelstiltskin wondered if she would ever talk to him again.

“Good evening, Belle,” he said, standing not that far away from her. Belle turned a page of her book. “I know you are mad at me, but I needed time to clear my head. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you.”

Belle shut her book with a bang and then stood up, fixing her skirt. “No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was out of line, for thinking we were more than master and servant.” She tucked her book under her arm and curtseyed to him. “I shall go to bed now, master. Good night.”  
Belle started to walk away, with Bambi following her as if she was his mother.

“No, Belle, wait.” Rumpelstiltskin reached out to her. She looked over at him, blinking and waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I'm not good with words when it comes to things like this.” 

“Like what?”

“I'm not an easy man to love and with you around, I feel all funny inside.” Belle smiled as she listened to him.

 “You make me feel like the man who I've always wanted to be. Not the coward I once was or the monster I am now.”

“You are not monster,” Belle said as she closed the distance between them. “We are both books that are still being written.” She reached out and took a hold of his hand. “Rumple, I do care about you. More than you could know. I never thought coming to live here with you that I would ever care for you like I do.”  
“I told that foolish Gaston that I was not looking for love. But it seemed that love was looking for me. Belle, please forgive me,” Rumpelstiltskin asked as he looked into her clear blue eyes, drowning in them.

“Forgive you for what?”

“Everything.”

Belle giggled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “There’s so much to forgive and so much to forget.”   
Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could get.  
Bambi wanted to be part of the hug. He pushed his head to get between their bodies. 

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle both laughed as they made room for the fawn.

0o0o0o0o0o

Things have been getting better at the castle. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were still shy with their new relationship.   
Bambi had began to lose his baby spots and his antlers where beginning to grow. Belle had read her book on deer and had taken Bambi out so he could get his own food.  
It was hard for Belle as she sat outside one day, reading as Bambi frolicked around, butting his head with a tree as if he was fighting with another buck.

The snow was begging to melt and spring would come soon. Bambi was growing and she would soon have to let him go. 

“Come along, Bambi. I still have some washing to get done,” Belle called out to the growing fawn as she stood up.  
Bambi jumped alongside Belle as she walked back into the castle. 

With Bambi's new antlers, he could help Belle more. Belle liked to hang rags on them as he followed her around. Rumpelstiltskin had placed flowers all over the castle for Belle to enjoy. She liked to string the flowers together and place them around Bambi's antlers, then dance around with him. She had made a flower crown once for Rumpelstiltskin. He was not so happy to wear it, but when Belle pulled him away to dance, he couldn’t stay mad about the flower crown for long.

“Those happen to be my best gloves,” Rumpelstiltskin announced as he found Belle doing some wash. Belle looked over at Bambi and giggled. “Well they need to dry. Besides, they look cute on Bambi.” 

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. 

“He is starting to get taller.” He noted.  
Belle nodded her head. “He is. He is not a fawn anymore.”

“Are you going to be ready to let him go?” 

Belle looked at the shirt she was washing. “I’ve known since we took him in that I will have to let him go back to the forest,” Belle told him, holding back her tears. She hated to think about letting him go.  
Rumpelstiltskin hated to see Belle upset. But soon Bambi would be taller and his antlers would be bigger. He belonged in the frost.

“It’s a lovely day out. When you’re done, let’s take a walk.”

Belle nodded her head and she finished washing his shirt. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the pile she still had to do. Not wanting her to spend her day washing, he helped her.  
He waved his hand and had everything washed and folded itself.  
“  
Rumple, that's my job.” Belle looked up at him. He just smiled.   
“I know. But as I said, it’s a lovely day out. I'll go pack us a lunch while you go find a book.”

Belle shook her head and giggled as she allowed Rumpelstiltskin to help her stand. He kept a hold of her hands, looking into her eyes. “I could get lost in your eyes,” he whispered to her making Belle blush.  
Rumpelstiltskin had not kissed her since that day in the snow and he planned to hold back from doing so until he knew Belle was ready for more. For now, he would enjoy having Belle smiling at him each and every day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was still snow on the ground as Rumpelstiltskin carried the basket he had packed with food and wine. Belle linked her arm with his and walked at his side with a book held at her chest. Bambi jumped all over around them, excited to be outside. 

They walked for awhile, until they came to a big tree that had no snow around it and had flowers blooming all over.  
“This is lovely. But how where’s the snow, and why are the flowers already blooming? I thought it would be a few more weeks before they start.”

“It's a magic tree,” Rumpelstiltskin told her as he laid down a blanked for them to lie on. Belle raised her eyebrow. “Did you do this?” she asked. Rumpelstiltskin just looked at her and smiled.

Bambi began eating the green grass around the tree as Belle sat between Rumpelstiltskin's legs and began reading out loud to him from the book she picked out. He laid his head back on the tree, closing his eyes as he let Belle's voice carry him away. He pictured himself as the brave, strong farming lad, who wanted to woo the lovely princess. 

Bambi had soon gotten bored with eating the grass and wanted to play. Getting a good view of Rumpelstiltskin's leg, Bambi stomped his feet on the ground and rammed his head into Rumpelstiltskin’s leg, making the mighty Dark One yelp in pain. 

“Bambi!” Belle scolded as she set down her book so she could look at Rumpelstiltskin's leg.  
“I think he just wants to play. He has his antlers now and wants to use them” Rumpelstiltskin explained as he stood up.  
He then walked out to the grass where Bambi was ready to attack him again. 

Belle laughed as she watched Rumpelstiltskin and Bambi fight each other playfully. She knew Bambi could not really hurt Rumpelstiltskin, but it was still painful to watch Bambi ram into him head first.

A little rabbit jumped out from behind the tree and began thumping his foot on the ground. Bambi froze from what he was doing and looked over at the rabbit. Letting out a joyful sound, Bambi hopped over to the rabbit, who also seemed to be very happy. The two of them began to run around. 

“Do you think he’s friends with that rabbit?” Belle asked Rumpelstiltskin. “It would seemed so,” was his answer.  
“It's good to know he has friends in the forest.”  
They both sat and watched the two friends play with each other. 

Before long a skunk came out and joined in on the fun.

“Oh Rumpelstiltskin, it’s a skunk!” Belle shrieked, knowing how bad they could smell. Rumpelstiltskin just chuckled. “It would seem the skunk is also an old friend of Bambi’s.”

“But what if he sprays us when he gets scared? You know how hard it is to get that smell out.” 

“Don't worry too much. Let him play with his friends as we eat the meal I worked so hard on.” Rumpelstiltskin kissed the side of Belle's head and she let out a small little gasp when she felt his lips in her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut, wishing that he would kiss her more.  
Belle looked over at Bambi as he played with friends. What if he leaves with them?  
Rumpelstiltskin handed her a glass of wine. “Don't worry, love. I don't think Bambi would leave.” 

Belle looked at him. “How did you know I was thinking that?”  
Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “You had that look on your face.” He said as he took a drink of his wine. “Now let’s eat.”

They stayed out for hours, allowing Bambi to play with his two friends. Belle kept a close eye on him, worried still. Rumpelstiltskin was now reading from the book, allowing Belle to pillow her head on his lap as he read aloud to her. He knew Belle was not listening to the words. He knew how worried Belle would feel once Bambi return to the frost. He would blame himself for her pain. He should have never let the fawn stay. He should have gone out and found a doe to care for him. 

Memory of his son leaving him rushed back to him. Everything he did was to return with his son who left him years ago. He remembered worrying over him when he would go out and play, before he became the Dark One. He worried if his son would ever leave him for being the town coward, just like his mother did.    
Rumpelstiltskin was so lost in his memory that he didn’t feel nor see Belle sit up from his lap.  
Bambi was bringing his friends over to meet them. Belle was sitting in the grass, petting the rabbit. Slowly the stunk made his way over to Belle, careful not to scared her. Belle pulled her hand back, when the skunk sniffed her.   
“I don't think he will spray you,” Rumpelstiltskin whispered to Belle, allowing the rabbit to now sniff his hand.

Bambi stood not far away, watching his friends getting to know his new family.  
He kept his eyes on Belle as she slowly patted the top of the skunk's head. She then ran her hand down his back.  
“He's so soft.” Belle smiled as she petted him.  
Rumpelstiltskin chucked as he reached out and petted the skunk, something he had never done.  
“You are right; soft.”

0o0o0o

Bambi was starting to get taller and his antlers bigger. Belle could now hang a few more things on them when she cleaned the castle. Belle giggled as Bambi followed her with rags hanging off of his antlers.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her from not far away. The snow was now gone and Bambi needed to return to the forest. He would have to talk to Belle about it tonight after dinner. His stomach dropped just thinking about it, but it was the right thing to do. He could go out and get her another pet. Maybe a cat or a dog to help with her loss.   
Belle did not eat much during dinner, Rumpelstiltskin noted. Her mind seemed full.  
He sat his spoon aside and folded his hands up on the table, looking at her. “What is on your mind, love.” 

“Lots of things,” Belle sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”   
Belle nodded her head dejectedly. “Today, as I took Bambi outside so he could eat, I saw a doe hiding in the trees, watching him. But when I went to get a better look, she was gone.”

“You must have spooked her. Wild animals are not used to humans,” Rumpelstiltskin told her as he reached out his hand and took a hold of it.

“Yes, I know. But I couldn’t help think that she was another one of Bambi's friends and that he could maybe leave with her.” She looked at Rumpelstiltskin, with tears in her eyes.   
He cleared his throat. “He could leave with her and start a family.” 

Sadly, Belle nodded, agreeing with that he said. “I know we cannot keep him forever and that he needs to go back to the forest to live the life of a wild animal. I can accept that. I just can't accept the pain I will feel once he leaves.”

Rumpelstiltskin stood up, pushing his chair away with the back of his knees. He reached a hand down for Belle to take. She took it and allowed him to help her to stand, and then lead her away over to the fire where Bambi was asleep.  
Rumpelstiltskin sat in a chair and pulled Belle into his lap.  
Belle looked down at the sleeping Bambi and began to giggle. 

“What is so funny, love?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, eying her suspiciously.  
“I was just thinking how it’s the beginning of spring, when love is in the air. Bambi was so busy eating that he did not even notice the female deer watching him. It was like she was twitterpated with him.”

“Twitterpated? “

Belle smiled up at Rumpelstiltskin. “Yes, twitterpated: when you see someone who you love or are smitten with. At first she did not sense me and I could watch her for awhile. But when I moved to get a better look, she took off.  
Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled Belle's neck. “I've been twittterpated with you for a long time.”

Belle moaned and leaned her head back, exposing more of her neck to him. “And I've been twitterpated with you.”

 

0000000

 

Belle was doing some work in the gardens the next day as Bambi was sharpening his antlers on a tree not too far away, when he stopped, sensing something. Belle turned to look at him.

She followed his eyes to where he was looking.  
The same doe was standing not too far away, looking at Bambi. With her neck lowered, she took another step closer to Bambi.  
Belle stood still, she did not want to scare her away again.  
Bambi took a few steps towers the doe, but then stopped to look back over at Belle. She knew now was the time to allow him to return to the frost.  
“Go with her Bambi, and live a good life,” she said in a soft voice, nodding at Bambi.   
Bambi jumped the rest of the way over to the doe. They each nuzzled each other’s neck before frolicking away together back into the frost.  
Sadly, Belle stood watching them on top of a high hill, leaving the castle far behind.  
She jumped when she felt an arm warp around her back. “You know, I really should find out how all these animals are getting into my castle. I thought I had a good wall around the castle.”

Belle laughed as she playfully slapped Rumpelstiltskin's chest. “Don't go looking for it in case Bambi should ever come and visit.” 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed the side of her head. “Very well then, if that is what you wish.” Belle smiled up at him. “I made tea, love. I thought, since it was a nice day we could sit outside and drink it,” he told her, leading her over to a lovely small table with two chairs around it.  
   
Six months later…

 

“Rumple, why won't you tell me where you’re taking me?” Belle asked again as she followed Rumpelstiltskin into the forest.

“That's the point, love. If I told you, then it would not be a surprise.”  
Belle just rolled her eyes as Rumpelstiltskin moved a tree branch out of her way.

He then put a finger onto her lips. “Shh,” he whispered, taking a hold of her hand and leading her into a thicket.  
The same doe that Bambi had left with was there, feeding her twins.  
Belle covered her month with her hands and looked up at Rumpelstiltskin. “Are they Bambi's children?” she asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Yes, they are.” 

The doe looked up at the two; knowing how they cared for Bambi, she felt no fear from them. She knew that she and her twins would be safe.  
The female twin looked over at them and they tried to stand.  
Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin laughed as she wobbled on her front legs and fell. But she tried again and made her way over to them.  
Belle bent down and allowed the baby to sniff her hand, before petting her. “She is lovely,” Belle told the doe. “Where’s Bambi?”   
Belle looked over at Rumpelstiltskin who only smiled at her.  
“He is the prince of the forest.” He pointed up above on a cliff where two stag stood looking over the forest.  
“Is that Bambi? He’s grown!”

“Yes, and that with him is his father, the great prince of the forest. Bambi will soon take his place.”

Belle looked down at the female fawn. She let out a yawn and walked back over to her brother, who way already taking a nap, and laid down next to him.  
Looking at the happy family one last time, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin left them.  
“How do you know that that’s Bambi's father?” she asked as they walked back home. “And how did you know about the babies?”

“Oh, let’s just say a wise old owl told me,” he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and Kudos ! I love them.  
> Also a big thank you to my beta for looking this over.


End file.
